Big Brother
In the series premiere, 14 houseguests enter the Big Brother Household to compete over the course of the summer in the first season of Parody: Big Brother. Twists and Changes * Public Voting: After the fifth houseguest is evicted, a public voting session is held where viewers vote for one of the five first evictees to return to the household for a second chance to make the jury phase. Upon this evictee's return, the next person evicted would be the fifth houseguest evicted and the remaining nine would have reached the jury phase. This gives one of the five evicted houseguests a shot of entering the jury stage of the game; though they may still be evicted upon their return and have their second chance cut short. **___ was voted back into the House in Week 5, and eventually finished ___. ** Of the first five evictees, ___ had ___% of the votes, ___ had ___%, ___ had ___%, ___ had ___% and ___ had ___%. *'Jury Privileges:' ? *'Challenge Twists:' Some HoH, PoV and food competitions had certain twists. ** In Week 1, in the 'Pressure Cooker' HoH competition, Jeanette received a key in her chosen box which unlocked the barbeque grill and Aleisha received an advantage in trivia-or-endurance-based challenges. ** In Week ?, ? Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1: 14 houseguests entered the Big Brother Household. *'Men:' **Alan Vaughn - known as Vaughn - the bespectacled accountant. **Kane - the handsome middle school English teacher. **Ron - the bubbly and overweight family man. **Italio - the athletic marathon runner. **Stewie - a firefighter. **Remy - a French lifeguard. **Kingsley - a graphic designer and budding author. *'Women:' **Sigrid - clothing store assistant. **Missy - a voluptuous runway model and fashion designer. **Aleisha - the Head Style Editor of a popular fashion magazine, targeted at single women. **Jeanette - the florist with a natural green thumb. **Brooklyn Winterz - newly graduated and youngest member of the cast. **Emily Watson - kayaking instructor and owner of her own yacht. **Sasha Jones - mother of two and avid cat lover. Kingsley and Sasha - being the only two black houseguests - form a close bond, and she encourages him to pursue his ambition as a writer. Remy proposes a men's alliance comprised of him, Kane - whom he considers a physical threat he wants on his side to win competitions, Ron - who he does not think is merciless enough to betray him, and Stewie - his hired muscle. Italio tells the group about his past, where he was once jailed for petty theft. He expresses a desire to turn over a new leaf, and Sigrid comforts him. In the Diary Room, he admits that while neither his story nor his emotions were fabricated, he had full intention of using the story to gain sympathy from the others. In the first HoH competition, the houseguests competed in the 'Pressure Cooker' competition, where they were made to stand in a glass cabin and hold down a button, trying to outlast everyone else. The competition also included 12 colored boxes - with each eliminated houseguest choosing one to open, revealing a reward for the houseguest, a disadvantage for all competitors, or a useless item. Houseguests were only allowed to leave the cabin in trios, making it tougher for them to stay in the game due to thirst, hunger, physical exhaustion and the need to go to the toilet. *'Order of Elimination Box Prizes:' **Missy - complains of cramps; needs to pee. $2,000 **Brooklyn - agrees to join Missy. sunflower **Sasha - lost focus. picture of cast **Ron - gave up. socks **Sigrid - lost focus. pizza box **Jeanette - gave up; wanted to eat. key **Aleisha - gave up; out of frustration. envelope; instructed to read privately **Remy - lost focus. to CBS **Kingsley - not enough sleep. Rolex watch **Italio - gave up; began to feel claustrophobic. shoes **Kane - gave up. of water **Emily - exhausted. & J' pass **Stewie - lost focus. Runner-up **Vaughn. HoH Vaughn and Stewie are the last two men standing. Both men try to make a deal with the other to give up the HoH position in return for the other man's guarantee that they will not be nominated. Neither man trusts the other, and eventually Stewie loses focus and lets go, pretending like he had done in on purpose and reminding Vaughn of their 'deal' as he hugs him in congratulations. Jeanette uses the key she won in the challenge to unlock a barbeque grill, to be used to grill burgers, sausages and chicken wings after the winners of the food competition are crowned. Aleisha opens her envelope in private, and discovers that it is an advantage, that can be used to give her a second chance in any endurance-or-trivia-based challenge up until the Final Five. Kingsley discusses strategy with Vaughn, to convince him not to put up either him or Sasha. Everyone tries to stay under-the-radar to avoid early nomination. Missy and Brooklyn; who have formed a quick friendship; flirt with Vaughn in an attempt to get in his good books. The ploy does not work. Vaughn chooses to nominate Kane and Missy for eviction, claiming it was because Kane did not speak strategy with him and was a physical threat, and because Missy had been first to let go in the Pressure Cooker. “So, I have decided to nominate Kane and Missy for eviction. Missy, you gave up first in that HoH competition, that’s the only reason you’re up on the block. Kane, you haven’t spoken to me very much, and you are a huge physical threat which is why I have nominated you. That’s all. I wish you both the best of luck in the Veto competition. With that, this Nominations Ceremony is adjourned.” – Vaughn ... Food Comp! and ___ is the first houseguest evicted from the Big Brother Household in a - vote. Week 2: Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Finale The Jury Trivia